


Hometown Hero

by GinaBaker1666



Series: Drabbles [2]
Category: The Bronze - Fandom
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, The Bronze
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 14:42:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8060485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GinaBaker1666/pseuds/GinaBaker1666
Summary: Lance Tucker can't quite compose himself around you; even if he is at work.





	

"You ready kiddo?"

I glanced in the rear view mirror of the car, casting my niece a glance, but all I got was an eyeful of her blonde ponytail bobbing excitedly on top of her head. 

"I'll take that as a yes," I chuckled. "Alright little gymnast, let's go."

Exiting the car, I turned to grab her little duffle bag from the back seat while she jumped out of the car from the opposite side. 

"Auntie let's gooo!" She grabbed my hand, tugging me towards the entrance of the gym; her little legs doing all they could to pull me along with her. 

With her hand in mine and her bag in my other, I tried to open the door for her, and as soon as she stepped foot in the gym she let go of me and bounded for her instructor. At five years old my niece had it in her head that she was going to be the next Gabby Douglas. I had to hand it to the kid, if she kept up the energy she might not be too far off. 

"Hi, I'm uh.. Sorry I'm dropping off Kayla, I'm her aunt..." I addressed the gentleman behind the desk, and nearly lost my footing when he looked up, his polite smile taking on a sarcastic smirk as soon as he laid eyes on me. 

"My god..." He grinned. 

"Lance Tucker," I shook my head. "Should have known."

"And how have you been sweet cheeks?" He came around the desk to properly stand in front of me, and I wouldn't admit it out loud but he has certainly gotten better with age. And he was just fine the way he was the last time I saw him. 

"Don't call me that," I scowled. "Especially not in front of Kayla."

He nodded, leaving his place in front of me to crouch down in front of my niece, giving her an award winning smile and a high five, telling her that she could go in and stretch with the rest of her class and that he'd see her on the way out. Once the smallest set of ears were out of the lobby, he turned back to me, hands on his hips. It was then that I noticed the red, white, and blue track suit. 

"Patriotic are we, Tucker?" I grinned, taking a seat in one of the chairs and folding my arms. 

"Sassy are we?" He chuckled, going back to the desk. 

"No more so than usual," I grinned. "So what's your story, I thought you were off with Olympic gold medalists and such..."

Just as he opened his mouth to answer, he frowned, standing from the desk and holding his finger out to me to wait a second. 

"Be right back..." 

He wandered down a hallway, and when I heard the door shut I realized he had gotten up to pee. When Lance returned, he took the seat two down from me, turning his body to face me with that signature smirk on his lips. 

"What was that about me galavanting with Olympians?"

"I never said galavanting, you did." I said pointedly. 

Shrugging, he rolling his eyes before continuing to speak. 

"I was; for a while at least, coaching the women's gymnastics team, but uhh, things change."

"So I've noticed," I stared him down, and he began to shift in his seat, crossing his left leg over his right, leaving me with a view of his American flag covered thigh. "How'd you end up here?"

"The owner was about to sell, and thought selling to a hometown hero might help save the gym."

"Hometown hero?" I cocked a brow at him. 

"That's what I said."

"That's not what I implied," I chuckled. "Save the gym, use your fame? Yes. Hometown hero...eh, I'd say more like hometown pain in the ass."

"That's a low blow!" He feigned shock, his hand coming to slap me in the shoulder in good fun. "Even for you!"

"Things change Tucker..." I laughed, pushing his hand back into his own space. 

"Ah shit," he cursed. "Excuse me." 

He stood abruptly, going back down the hall to the bathroom. This continued numerous times while I waited for Kayla, and I was starting to think he wasn't just peeing. 

"What's with you?" I questioned, staring at him from my seat where he sat back behind the desk. 

"What do you mean?"

"You've gone to the bathroom fifty times," I raised my head to try and see what he was doing back there. 

"I have not." He replied adamantly. 

"What's the matter? Too much time on the pommel horse fuck with your bladder?" 

"It's not like that...come on, just drop it."

"When have I ever 'just dropped it'?"

He shook his head, chin dropped down towards his chest so he couldn't see me approaching the side of the desk where he came and went from. And that's when I saw it. 

"Fucking hell Lance!"

"I said it was nothing!"

"Your track suit says otherwise!"

I was staring down at quite possibly the most obnoxious hard on I had ever seen, and suddenly it all made sense. 

"Either you've got a problem that's lasted much longer than four hours or-"

"It's you, okay!" He threw his hands up in the air. "With your stupid white shirt and leather jacket...you're the hot aunt!"

"Oh my god!" I couldn't help the laughter that bubbles from my lips, and part of me, a very small part, felt bad for it. 

"I'm sorry, okay?"

"That's a uh, totally natural thing, so you don't have to apologize, but, you should take care of that before the kids come out here."

He groaned, his head hitting the desk with a thud. 

"Go to the bathroom and don't come out until you're done." 

I gave him a cheeky grin, and suddenly his eyes lit up. 

"Wanna help a hometown hero out?"

"There's a soldier in here?" I spun on my heels quickly, turning back to him with a smile.

"You game?" He was standing now, and it was even more obnoxious than when he was sitting. 

"Kids are coming, better hurry," I winked. "But, I'm free tomorrow night."

He rushed down the hall, shouting at me over his shoulder. 

"Better be worth it woman!"

**Author's Note:**

> Property of GinaBaker1666
> 
> © 2016 Gabrielle Magliano  
> Self Publishing  
> Gabbygates@gmail.com
> 
> ALL RIGHTS RESERVED. These works contain material protected under International and Federal Copyright Laws and Treaties. Any unauthorized reprint or use of this material is prohibited. No part of these works may be reproduced in any form or by any means, electronic or mechanical, including photocopying, recording, or by any information storage and retrieval system without express written permission from the author / publisher.  
> An electronic reference link to the original posted work may be provided for purposes of promotion or assistance of publication by the readers discretion, if proper credits are given to the author in the re-post.


End file.
